legendary_series_monsterversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ghidorah
King Ghidorah (キングギドラ Kingu Gidora?), also dubbed Monster Zero, Titanus Ghidorah or simply Ghidorah, is a giant extraterrestrial three-headed dragon daikaiju created by Legendary Pictures that first appeared in Cross Ange: Ghidorah's Power then after falling back in the Monsterverse dimension he fought Icely and was frozen until Alan Johan released him. Name Ghidorah's full name is likely based on Zmey Gorynych from the 1956 Soviet film Ilya Muromets, the inspiration source of the monster who was called King Dragon in Japan.12 The word "Ghidorah" itself is a direct translation of the pronunciation of Hydra in the Russian language. The names given to Ghidorah's heads during production, Ichi, Ni, and San (the middle, right and left heads respectively), are the Japanese words for "one", "two", and "three". San is also given the nickname "Kevin", which likely refers to how he is easily distracted. This has become a joke amongst Legendary. Design Appearance Like most of his past incarnations, Ghidorah is larger than Godzilla, and each of his neck has a row of spines going down but the middle neck has two rows of spines while the left and right necks have one. The middle head's horns are notably straighter and longer than those of its peripheral heads. Ghidorah's wings are also much larger and more bat-like in appearance than most incarnations, and they can also act as forelimbs to support his massive body. Each of his heads has a crown of horns similar to the Heisei incarnation, but each horn is longer and more curved. The horns also tend to flare depending on Ghidorah's current mood. Ghidorah still has his traditional twin tails with spiked bludgeons at their tips that can rattle as an intimidation display. His legs are digitigrade with avian-like feet, similar to the 2001 incarnation. Ghidorah's eyes are fiery red which seem to glow yellow whenever he charges up and fires his gravity beams, and his tongues are forked. The novelization describes Ghidorah's blood being black and oil-like. Portrayal Ghidorah is portrayed through a mix of motion capture and CGI. Jason Liles, who starred in Rampage, performed the mo-cap for Ghidorah's middle head, with Alan Maxson and Richard Dorton portraying the other two, while unnamed colleagues play the monster's body. Roar According to Michael Dougherty, Ghidorah's roar in the MonsterVerse is meant to emulate his original high-pitched cackling roar from the Showa series, but far more intense and louder. The unique point of this incarnation's roar is that sometimes Ghidorah's heads will roar one by one continuously three times. The filmmakers recorded sounds of snakes such as pythons and rattlesnakes to emulate Ghidorah’s serpentine traits. Ghidorah also releases a series of growls similar to a lion's. There is even one moment where Ghidorah let out the roar of his Heisei incarnation. Additionally, Ghidorah also produced roars that are similar to that of Vastatosaurus rex that appear in the King Kong video game. Personality Ghidorah is an extremely malevolent entity, which is supported by the skulls depicted surrounding him in the cave painting and the fact that ancient cultures barely wrote anything about him, as if they wanted him to be completely forgotten. His sadistic and ruthless nature is elaborated when he willingly obliterates soldiers with his gravity beams instead of ignoring them. There are also glimpses of him smiling at his potential victims as he prepares to attack them. Each of Ghidorah's head has a distinct personality. The middle head (Ichi) appears to be the leader, being the most intelligent, dominant one of the three, and seems to be the most genuinely malicious and malevolent among the heads. The right head (Ni) is the middle one's loyal and obedient follower, as well as the most irritable and aggressive of the three, while also displaying a sense of pragmatism in battle. The left head (San, also called "Kevin") seems to be the least intelligent and calmest of the heads, and is always easily distracted and unfocused, often to the frustration and disappointment of the middle head who has to forcibly get its companion back on task. Though, there are times when the left head shows the same amount of sadism as the other two heads, such as licking the ashy remains of the G-Team soldiers incinerated by his gravity beams and when it is more than eager to bite down on Godzilla's neck during the final battle. Ghidorah apparently has some degree of rivalry with Godzilla, as he is depicted fighting Godzilla in various cave paintings. Vivienne Graham also said that Ghidorah is a rival Alpha to Godzilla, and the two have battled several times in the past for supremacy over all the other Titans. When faced with total defeat, Ghidorah is visibly frightened as Godzilla starts to incinerate him with thermonuclear pulses. Origins "''From the Hydra to the Rainbow Serpent, myth was the compass that led us to the resting place of the three-headed Titan. A name, unspoken through millennia of whispered nightmares. A living extinction event, named "the one who is many". We call it Monster Zero. At a Monarch containment facility deep in the frozen tundra of Antarctica, a three-headed winged serpent of ancient yet unknown origin lies frozen within a glacial tomb of ice. This is without question the largest superspecies ever discovered, easily dwarfing Godzilla at a height of over five-hundred feet tall. Cranial scans reveal a divergent frontal lobe density in the brains of the three heads, denoting each head has disparate levels of cognitive functions, and possibly even independent thought. Monster Zero's dermal layer is gilded with trace amounts of aurum (See Ark Record # 73.126). Metallurgical studies theorize the scales act as a conductor capable of carrying bioelectrical currents through the creature's body. Injuries have been discovered on several locations on the beast's body, reminiscent of claw and scorch marks. Exo-Forensics are currently investigating. Muscle tendons on the wings are so hyper-tensile that their massive aerodynamics could generate hurricane-force winds when in flight. Coupled with its body's electro-receptor molecular biology capable of conducting electrical currents, water vapor in the air would be heated at extreme levels creating its own localized storm system as it travels. Simply put, if Monster Zero were to fly again, the stratosphere would be torn open by an otherworldly tempest of thunder and lightning our sky has never seen. Cryptolinguistics has analyzed translations of every worldwide case study of Monster Zero in the Monarch database across tens of thousands of years. The ancients called it Ghidorah. ''— Cryptid Profile" The MonsterVerse version of King Ghidorah returns the character to its original roots as a villainous extraterrestrial life form. According to information recorded from ancient mythological texts by Ilene Chen, King Ghidorah arrived on Earth during the planet's primordial ages. An outlier amongst Earth's giant monsters, it quickly established itself as a rival Alpha to Godzilla. Numerous mythological deities such as the Hydra from Greek mythology and the Rainbow Serpent of the Aboriginal Australian religion are credited as misremembered encounters with Ghidorah by ancient civilizations. History Kong: Skull Island In 1971, Houston Brooks and San Lin briefed James Conrad and Mason Weaver on multiple other monsters who once ruled the world alongside Kong. This included Ghidorah, along with Godzilla, Mothra, and Rodan, who were shown to the two via classified Monarch cave paintings. Cross Ange: Ghidorah's Power King Ghidorah help Void Ghidorah to destroy this world, proven to be too powerful against humans. As Ghidorah was about to kill someone, a portal open up and he got sucked into it. King Ghidorah the Movie King Ghidorah fell from the portal he got suck in from and land in Hong Kong. Only two Monarch agents know about this. King Ghidorah fought a titan that almost looks like him but different. There last battle took place in Antarctic and Icely won by freezing King Ghidorah in ice. Godzilla: King of the Monsters Ghidorah is first seen frozen in Antarctic ice, with the designation 'Monster Zero'. Eco-terrorist organization leader Alan Jonah and rogue Monarch agent Dr. Emma Russell preparing to free him with explosives and awaken him with the Orca. Upon awakening, Ghidorah slaughters the human forces on the ground, before turning his attention to a grounded Osprey aircraft. Shortly after, Godzilla emerges from the ice and the two Titans engage in battle, decimating the Monarch outpost. Ghidorah gains the upper hand but escapes into the sky before Godzilla has the chance to retaliate. Ghidorah later reappears in a massive storm near Mexico, shortly after Rodan, is freed from his volcanic nest. Monarch attempts to goad the two monsters into fighting each other, with Ghidorah easily defeating Rodan by sending him falling into the ocean. He proceeds to attack the Monarch crew, but Godzilla emerges from the sea to fight him off. Godzilla tears off Ghidorah's left head. Desperate and left with no options, the military is forced to detonate the Oxygen Destroyer missile, seemingly killing both Titans. However, Ghidorah is unaffected by the effects of the missile, which was specifically designed to eliminate all lifeforms in area. Ghidorah flies to Rodan's volcano, where he regenerates his missing head. He then calls out to the other Titans around the world, Rodan included, who all acknowledge him as their new Alpha. Ghidorah instructs the Titans to behave hyper-aggressively, attacking major cities across the world and forms a roost in Washington DC, where Rodan acts as his vanguard to defend the Alpha Titan. Ilene Chen deduces that Ghidorah is actually an extraterrestrial, who seeks to destroy all life on Earth and terraform the planet in his own image. Realizing they need Godzilla more than ever, Dr. Serizawa sacrifices himself to detonate a bomb to bring Godzilla back to full strength. Ghidorah is lured to Boston by Madison Russell, who broadcasts the Orca's signal from Fenway Park. Godzilla appears to challenge his rival once more, with Mothra joining by his side. However, Ghidorah calls upon Rodan to distract Mothra while he takes on Godzilla himself. The battle is at first a stalemate, both Titans being evenly matched. Ghidorah manages absorb massive amounts of electrical energy by biting down on a nearby generator and proceeds to incapacitate Godzilla. He carries Godzilla into the sky and drops him down thousands of feet, mortally wounding him. After slamming into the ground, Godzilla lies defenseless. Mothra, who is greviously injured from her fight with Rodan, attempts to defend him, but is killed by Ghidorah's gravity beams. As she dies, however, she releases a cloud of energy, which Godzilla absorbs. Godzilla begins to glow a fiery orange. Seemingly realizing the threat posed by this energy, Ghidorah grapples Godzilla and begins draining it through his bite. However, a repentant Emma Russell uses the Orca to distract Ghidorah, who then chases her into the city and mortally injures her with his gravity beams, destroying the Orca. The few moments were enough for Godzilla to recover, who then enters the scene supercharged and glowing a burning red. Ghidorah tried to stop Godzilla with his gravity beams but in seems too late.Godzilla lets out two thermonuclear pulses, the first of which incinerates his wings, and the second which destroys his two side heads. The remaining center head struggles vainly, but Godzilla steps on the fallen Ghidorah's chest, and releases a final thermonuclear pulse that obliterates the rest of Ghidorah's body. After the chaos dies down, Godzilla rises from the rubble with Ghidorah's center head dangling from his mouth, still frantically struggling. Godzilla fires his atomic breath through Ghidorah's neck, incinerating it, seemingly leaving behind no remains and presumably killing him for good. In a post-credits scene, it is revealed that Ghidorah's severed head, lost in the battle in Mexico, has been recovered by fishermen from the ocean. Alan Jonah, seeing potential use for it, purchases it from a trader. Abilities Alpha Call When Ghidorah became the Alpha Titan, he was able to let out a powerful call that can be heard by other Titans all over the world and made them submit to him. Bio-electrical Nature Ghidorah's skin was covered with traces of gold that acted as a conductor that carried bioelectrical currents throughout his body. He had electro-receptor molecular biology and could conduct electrical currents, make water vapor heat up to extreme levels, and create localized storm systems, otherworldly tempests of thunder and lightning. Durability Ghidorah's golden scales made him highly impervious to any form of weaponry. He was also able to withstand a full-force charge from both Rodan and Godzilla. Even the sheer power of a powered up Godzilla's atomic breath couldn't cause any noticeable damage to him. Furthermore, after the complete destruction of his entire body, Ghidorah's middle head still continued to struggle while in Godzilla's jaws, only to be completely destroyed when Godzilla fired his atomic breath through Ghidorah’s neck. Energy Drain Ghidorah had the ability to bite down onto power lines and absorb the power to himself, significantly boosting his strength. He was also able to siphon the life force of his opponents through his bite, attempting to do so to Godzilla during their fight in Boston. Flight Ghidorah's massive and powerful wings enable him to fly with great speed over long distances. Gravity Beams Ghidorah can shoot gravity beams (concentrated beams of electricity) from his mouths. Much like how Godzilla's dorsal plates glow whenever he's about to release his atomic breath, Ghidorah's throats glow before he fires his gravity beams. The beams are golden in color, and they are more than powerful enough to obliterate humans, buildings, and aircraft. These gravity beams are so powerful, that when Mothra was struck by all three at once, she was almost immediately incinerated. Hurricane Winds Ghidorah had hyper-tensile muscle tendons in his wings that were capable of generating hurricane-force winds while in flight. Intelligence Cranial scans indicate each of Ghidorah's heads possessed different levels of cognitive function and independent thought. The middle head was the most intelligent, acting as the leader while the left and right heads were more akin to its lackeys, or trained dogs. The right head, however, was somewhat smarter than the left head, as he recognized an electrical transformer as a power source. Oxygen Independency As an extraterrestrial Titan, Ghidorah did not require oxygen to survive, which made him completely immune to the Oxygen Destroyer. Rattling The spikes on Ghidorah's tails could be used to create a rattling sound as a form of intimidation, similar to a rattlesnake. Regeneration Ghidorah was able to regenerate one of the three heads that were decapitated by Godzilla almost instantaneously. During the battle in Boston, Ghidorah was able to regenerate holes on his wing membranes that had been torn or burnt during his fight with Godzilla within seconds. Speed and Agility Each of Ghidorah's heads was very nimble and quick, able to lash out and quickly struck their intended targets like snakes. When flying, his top speed could reach up to 550 knots. Strength and Combat Ghidorah's intimidation style was very similar to a king cobra. Much like cobras that rise up their head and spread their neck, Ghidorah rose up his heads and spread his wings to make himself appear twice as large as Godzilla. Ghidorah was able to use his jaws, claws, wings and tails in battle, As with his previous incarnations, the immense strength of this Ghidorah surpasses that of Godzilla. His prehensile tails are strong enough to wrap around and lift the 99,634-ton Godzilla thousands of feet into the air with little effort before dropping him onto the ground. Ghidorah's fighting style was similar to that of a snake quickly lashing out and biting onto opponents. Also like that of a snake, Ghidorah was seen coiling around Godzilla several times in an attempt to strangle him. Ghidorah could also use his massive wings as shields by tucking them over his body. Weaknesses Even though Ghidorah is extremely powerful, he has several notable weaknesses. Thermonuclear Pulses Despite Ghidorah's immense durability, he could not withstand the thermonuclear pulses released by Godzilla in his burning form, which incinerated Ghidorah's wings and heads within seconds. Water Since Ghidorah's physical structure was that of an airborne creature, he was not entirely suited to move underwater. When Godzilla pushed him into the ocean, Ghidorah struggled to fight back and got his left head easily decapitated by the former. Category:Titans Category:Destroyer